The Abused and The Abuser
by Red is the new Blonde
Summary: That's a nice watch you've got there. He said, taking a seat next to her. Huh? Well, it was quite expensive I guess... She mumbled.


Random Reno Fangirl 05: Woo, this is going to be my weirdest and strangest pairing one-shot I'm ever going to write, it's Cid/Elena challenge, and I wrote it for Cueball! Don't except this to be the most romantic one-shot, I can sorta see Cid and Elena having a comical thing going on, anywho, disclaimerDerek!

Derek: We own nothing…

* * *

"That's a nice watch you got there." Cid said as he took a seat next to the blonde woman at the bar who had her head resting in her hands.

"Huh?" Elena's head snapped up and she stared at the man sitting next to her. The blonde fiddled with her watch at the pilot's remark. "Yes, it was rather expensive…" She mumbled. Then her eyes widened with realization, "Hey! What are you doing here AVALANCHE scum? Shouldn't you be in Rocket Town?"

Cid chuckled, "I could ask the same to you Turk. Shouldn't you be on duty, not in a bar, and even if you're off where are your drinking buddies, Mr. Cool and collective, anger management boy, and tall dark and bald?"

Elena crossed her arms and huffed. It was true, she was suppose to be out in the streets of Midgar with her fellow Turks patrolling the area, but instead here she was sitting in a bar drinking and talking to an enemy of hers. "I, uh, I am on-duty! I'm trying to get info from…uh…that guy right there! Official business." She lied, while pointing at some random guy in the bar.

Cid only grinned mischievously in response, "Bull shit." He called like he could see straight through her lie. "I'm calling BS Turk."

Elena got agitated. "What makes you say I'm lying? I could be telling the truth!" 'Wait a minute, why do I even care if he knows I'm lying or not?'

"Well, because A: the guy you pointed at is some random drunkard that wanders the streets, I've seen him before," Elena turned red in embarrassment for not choosing a more suitable looking guy that carries info. "And B: You're never alone when we met up with you. You were always with Tseng or Reno, and that's because you had such a loose tongue you constantly slipped out secrets accidentally so I doubt they'd let you go out an interrogation mission with that big mouth of yours." Cid continued not really interested.

Elena turned an even deeper shade of crimson, but not in embarrassment, but in fury. She was very tempted to grab Cid by his shirt and threaten to knock his lights out. "You're still avoiding the question! Why are you here?" she spat instead.

The pilot raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a face that said, 'isn't it obvious?' but Elena still didn't see why. "To get a drink of course!" Cid exclaimed and ordered some booze.

Elena fell off of her stool in disbelief. She quickly got up and dusted herself off, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU MORON!" She yelled in annoyance, not really caring if everyone on the bar had their eyes now on them.

Cid stared at her blankly. "Well, you did ask what I was doing here in a bar, I think it's rather obvious that I'd get a drink eh? Ain't that the point of a bar?" He responded flatly.

Elena didn't like that tone, it reminded her of all those times Reno and Tseng would bluntly say she talked too much and when Reno would call her weak. "Don't use that tone with me!"

Cid snorted, " I can use whatever tone I want, you ain't the boss of me bitch."

Elena's mouth dropped and hung open with even more disbelief. 'Did he just-? Did he just call me a…? That does it!' "How DARE you! How dare you call me such…such fowl language!" But that only made Cid laugh harder. "You-! You-ARGHHHHH! You're just like Reno!" She yelled and pulled her hair in frustration.

Cid was still chuckling when her yelling had toned down to grumbling. Elena glared daggers at Cid, "You're still avoiding the question!" She snapped.

"So are you."

"No I'm not…."

"Yes you are, now say why you're here, it's not to get info out of a drunk I assure you that much."

Elena pouted and began to mutter something inaudible.

"What's that? Speak up blondey." Cid ordered.

"I'm here to get away from it all…" she mumbled. 'All what?' Cid wondered and his unvoiced question was answered, "All of it….ShinRa, the Turks…Tseng…" she replied with a sigh.

Cid was still confused slightly. "Why? You work for ShinRa as a Turk so you can't really get away from it unless you wanna quit which is always an option, and I thought you _liked _Tseng."

Elena rested her head on the bar, and gave Cid a sideways glance. "It's not like I have much of a choice of whether I want to work for ShinRa or not. It's impossible not to work for them, they own just about everything. Being a Turk's great and all, but I hate doing the dirty work for ShinRa, I don't agree with their views," She paused to let out a small sigh, "And then there's Tseng. Oh, Tseng, how wrong I was about you… I thought you actually liked me… but I suppose not seeing as to how you only see me as member of the Turks that if he looses me, he's in deep trouble, like I'm a responsibility and not an actual human being."

Cid summarized what she said in his mind and summed it up out loud. "So… what your saying is your depressed because you don't like the company you work for but you can't not work for it and part of your job because you disagree with ShinRa's views, and that your crush doesn't like you back?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "No! Well, I mean yeah, but… err… Uh…" she trailed off only further confusing herself.

"You know if you feel that bad about Tseng then why don't you try and get together with one of the other two Turks?" Cid suggested.

It was Elena's turn to laugh, and so she did but bitterly. "Oh yeah, what great fun…" She replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She then raised a fine eyebrow at Cid and placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously though, Rude's nice and all, but the guy can't keep a conversation running to save his life, besides he likes Tifa. And Reno…" Elena started and then she began to laugh really hard as if just the idea of them together was ridiculous. "You must be on crack if you think the two of us will ever get together, he completely disrespects me, like I'll _**ever** _fall for him. 'Sides, I think he's pretty devoted to someone."

Cid sputtered booze when he heard what she just said about Reno. "Say what now? Anger management boy is committed to someone, who?"

"Who knows and who cares? If I knew I'd be teasing him about it just like how he teases Rude with Tifa and me with Tseng. Now that I told you why I'm here will you tell me why you are?" She asked lazily.

"Fair is fair I suppose."

"Just get on with it," Elena snapped getting impatient.

"I yelled at her, I abused her, I still wonder why she gave me so many chances up till now, why didn't she throw me out sooner I wonder? I guess maybe I was oblivious and never realized my cruel ways." Cid explained with a small sigh.

"Who?" Elena asked utterly puzzled.

"Shera. She finally threw me out of the house because she couldn't stand me anymore."

"Oh."

Silence swept over the two blondes: The abused and the abuser.

'It's funny, he's similar to Tseng, and a little bit of Reno, he looked at that woman as some responsibility and not a person. Shouldn't I hate him for acting like this? But ironically enough I don't, why?' Elena asked herself

'Hmmm. She's kinda like Shera, taking abuse from people who are higher up on the executive chain than her, just doing what she's suppose to do with no complaints, and using every little bit of her patience to restrain herself from lashing out on the next person who give her an order or scolds her, but now her tolerance is up and here she is sitting in a bar with me.' Cid examined.

"Hey, girl, I'd like my money from that drink you ordered now." The bartender said.

Elena looked up and she dug out her wallet and looked for her gil, except she realized she forgot her money. She let out a nervous laugh, "Eh-heh, um, I'm sorry, I-I happened t-to have left my money in m-my other wallet. Eh-heh heh." She stuttered with embarrassment of her forgetfulness.

"Here, ya go big guy." Cid said giving him enough gil to cover for both of their drinks. "I gotcha covered." He winked at Elena. She blushed in response ('I guess it's a part of his charm and one of his quirks, wait a minute, did I just say Cid was charming? It's official, I, Elena of the Turks, am desperate') and muttered a quiet "thank you."

"Well, I better be going now." Elena started while hopping off her stool. "See ya 'round."

Cid just sat there, staring at the beautiful blonde as she left. 'Wait a minute, beautiful? Hoo-boy, Cid you're loosing it.'

Cid sighed to himself, "What've I got to lose, nothing ventured, nothing gained." He quickly mumbled to himself before looking back up about to see the Turk exit the bar. "Elena, wait!" e called after her.

Elena, paused, ready to walk out the door, and looked back at Cid, her brown eyes, meeting his blue. "Yeah?" she asked as he caught up to her.

"Um…err. I was, uh, wondering…" Cid started looking at the floor. 'Sheesh, I'm no good at this stuff.' "Would you, uh, like to go out to lunch sometime?" He asked hopefully.

Elena beamed, "Sure how about tomorrow, we meet same place around noon, and I know of a quaint little restaurant." She giggled at how shy Cid was acting.

"Noon, tomorrow, uh right!" Cid confirmed.

"See you then!" Elena said, and blew him a cute little kiss just to see how he would react.

Cid just stood there, waving, and watching the person who was abused by all sorts of people, but was strong enough to continue, until she walked out of sight.

* * *

R R F: My god, I really screwed up the ending didn't I?

Sandy: (bound to a chair and gagged) mmph!

R R F: Derek, do you know what she said?

Derek: No because I'm sane, but if I was to guess, it was probably: Review!

R R F: Please do!


End file.
